Breaking Down Walls: Renee Dean
by Ntyson2012
Summary: Renee Young had a troubled childhood so she only truly trust a couple of people dean and Renee have had friends with benefits relationship for two years now and both of them have feelings for each other but wont admit but what happens when dean comes back from and injury and makes Renee feel something for the first time in a very long time.


Renee Young is the backstage interviewer and commentator for wwe; Renee loves her job traveling the world, great money, dream job, and she finally felt like she had a real family. Growing up Renee family was always moving from town to town till Renee was seven her mom and dad were big celebrities in Canada so they didn't stay in one place long. Luckily Renee had her brothers and sisters. Renee had two older brothers and her twin sister Jeanette. Renee's parents left Renee and her siblings at her grandparents' house when Renee was seven years old and never really came back to see them until Renee the baby of the family turned eighteen; even though the rest of her siblings will at least be cordial with their mom and dad Renee refuses to be nice and act all happy when she hates them. Because of the events that's happened in her life she doesn't trust anyone the only friends she truly and one hundred percent had her back was her friends Summer Rae Fellow wwe diva who she met when she was eighteen and went to LA to try for a movie role, and Brie and Nikki Garcia also divas and identical twins as well they met when they were five at a twin search combination with Jeanette. Renee was currently living in New York where she has been living for about two years, she moved there to start her career off and be able to not be too far from her brothers and sisters. Renee was now at her apartment in New York, and was packing to go back on the road with wwe. Renee was sitting on the floor in her closet folding closes an putting in her suitcase when her phone goes off in the kitchen, so she takes off running to kitchen and she sees on caller id its none other the Dean Ambrose her alleged boyfriend/ friend. Renee answers the phone and Dean tells her how he finally got his medical clearance to go back to wrestling, you see couple months ago dean was a part of this ruthless group called the shield who broke up because one of the members stabbed him in the back that same member broke his arm causing him to be out of the ring for six months. Well dean then asked her if they could start riding again together. She said okay and he said ok and that he would be at her place tomorrow. Renee always found it weird that Dean rode with Renee all the time when she lived all the way in New York and he lived in Las Vegas, but she never argued, then Renee filled Dean in on all the backstage gossip. You see Dean was never up on the latest technology and never checked the twitter or Instagram wwe provided for him, all the fans said there was something going on between Renee and dean that they loved each other and were together. They weren't completely wrong while you're on the road 365 days a year it can get lonely so dean and Renee made an agreement that they would be friends first but on the occasion there were benefits. But before Dean left for his time off due to injury Renee caught herself having a little more feelings then she should for Dean; but she could never shake the feeling he might just have feeling for her just as much as she has for him. She knew that it would happen you can't just be friends with benefits with anyone epically when you work with that person. It was even harder for her considering she had to deal with the constant questions from fans and knowing she has falling for dean and now she can't stop herself. She continued talking to dean for about thirty minutes about the shield how he's been his arm and then she tells him she has to go get ready for a meeting so they say their goodbyes and leave. Renee finishes packing and goes in and showers then changes into comfy clothes and lays down in bed for a nap.

Dean has been having a harsh couple of months being off the road, but he knows it's not just being off the road that hurts him it's being away from Renee. Even though he hates to admit it he misses her and being away just made the feelings he had for her grow even stronger; dean has girls all over him all the time but at the end of the day all that makes him happy is seeing Renee smile. He knows she's fake smiling but she's smiling and that when the time is right and she feels she can truly trust him she will tell him the truth dean knew more then he let Renee think he knew. Dean was sitting at home watching total divas when Renee and summer came up on the screen and were talking all the issues surrounding the whole Renee and dean rumors and how all the fans would insult hurt and damage Renee in public and in private how she would cry herself to sleep at night over things they have said. Dean had to turn the TV off because Renee was starting to cry and he could not handle that he would go crazy to know the people who he loves and that support and help his career are the same people who are hurt that he loves the most in this world. Dean sat there in his redli8ner for about thirty minutes then he has decided that he will no longer hide behind his feelings for Renee he's going to let everyone know and he will make sure every day that she knows how much she means to him and not go a night without holding her tight. He had to come up with a plan a big plan so he called the only one who knew how to deal with the spotlight of a big wwe relationship his friend John Cena.

The Next Morning:

The next morning Renee woke up with good spirt and headed to the gym for about an hour workout, so she could be ready for when dean got their dean said he would be here today but yet they don't leave till tomorrow morning for the wwe raw show in Miami, Florida. Renee hit the gym hard then came back to the apartment , took a shower and got in her swimsuit and went down to the pool for some tanning before she had to go pick dean up from the airport. Renee was laying out on a chair on her phone texting Nikki Bella when all of a sudden she feels to big rough hands tickling her to deaf, she finally gives and turns around and sees dean. She just smiles at him for a moment, and then he attacks her in hugs and kisses, so she grabs her phone and shorts and they walks down to Renee apartment. As Soon as Renee saw dean she knew something was different about him but couldn't put her finger on what it was. As soon as they enter the apartment dean goes and puts his luggage in the spare room and they lay down on the couch talking and catching up like old friends do, dean wanted to bring up his fans issue but wanted to wait till dinner so she's calm. After about an hour later they both go get in the shower and come out and get ready both in casual clothes and decided to go out and get a little shopping done. Renee took dean to all her favorite stores and they bought clothes and designed shirts and went on a walk through the park by the time they were done and it was time to go to dinner. So they went back to the apartment and drop all their things off and went to the Japanese restaurant down the road as their sitting at dinner and have already ordered and are sitting their talking about deans new ring gear when a fan comes up to their table and ask if she can get dean autograph and a picture so Renee took a picture of them for the young girl and she gave them both a hug and left. That gave dean the courage to tell Renee and let him know that not all his fans were mean and hated Renee that some of them actually wanted them to be together. Soon their food arrives and dean reaches across the table and holds Renee hand while they eat she just looks up for a second, but doesn't really think anything of it and keep going then dean tells Renee that he wants to tell her something but she can't talk or respond to anything till he's done, her mouth is full so she just nods her head. Then dean starts to say that he's been in love with her since the day he met her, how he doesn't just want to be a fuck for her he wants to hold her at night he doesn't like so many states away and she has no idea how much it hurts him when they go out to a bar and another guy try's and takes her home, that he wants to be her forever. Renee just looks at him and dean is freaking out in his head Renee is never this quiet, but in her mind she's falling in love with him he's never this open with her or anybody for that matter she wants to get up and kiss him and have sex with him right on that table but she knows their people here and she's just in to much shock. Then she hears dean say "if you don't feel the same I understand I want us to stay friends but just know that I will never stop trying to have you as my girl". Renee stands up and grabs deans hand and goes and pays and she's quiet the whole time and they walk all the way back home to her apartment in complete quiet, and dean thinks he just ruined everything with his best friend. They finally get back to Renee apartment and walk in and Dean says "Renee I love you and no matter what you say or even if you say nothing at all will not change my mind on how I feel or how I will always feel". Renee Jumps on him and starts kissing him and starts pushing him into the bedroom to fuck her but he won't budge, so she starts hitting him so he walks across the hallways to the spare bedroom and shuts the door and locks it and try's and goes to sleep. Dean sits there for a moment and realize something Renee doesn't want to deal with her feelings for him which she admitted to others but not him, she try's and uses sex as an escape to not deal with feelings. But Dean has a plan to make her tell him how she feels whether she wants to or not and it's going to be big. Soon dean showers and changes and try's and goes to sleep but he hears Renee across the hall with Nikki on the phone says " I don't know why he wants me to admit it why won't he just have sex with me.", deal laughs a little and thinks to himself " if only she knew how bad I really want to.


End file.
